Life's Surprises
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: None of Amy and Bob's children were planned. Spoilers for "Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas".


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Good Luck Charlie and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I had been wondering what they were planning to do since Charlie was getting older, and I guess I got my answer. Still not sure how I feel about Amy being pregnant again (It was definitely shocking), but I can't wait for season three. I'm interested to see how this plays out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Amy Duncan experienced a variety of emotions when the pregnancy test came up positive – Shock, excitement, and fear were at the forefront. Shock because she and Bob had really thought Charlie was their last child, excitement because they were having another baby, and fear because of her age. She was forty-one years old now, and a lot could go wrong this time. They had been lucky during her pregnancy with Charlie, and this time could be different.<p>

When Bob walked through the door, Amy was glad that her three older children were in school and that Charlie was asleep so they could talk privately – She had already called her obstetrician to make an appointment and had taken the next available slot. "Hey, honey."

"Hey, Bob. Sit down." She didn't know why she was so nervous, but Amy hated it.

"I don't like the sound of this." He listened to his wife, however, and sat down on the couch.

Amy sighed and then tried to stall for a few minutes before her husband forced her to sit down next to him and start talking. "I haven't been to the doctor yet, so this isn't one hundred percent positive yet, so please don't freak out. I'm pregnant again!" She closed her eyes and waited for Bob to start freaking out.

When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and stared at her. "You mean we're having another baby?" The utter delight on Bob's face made her smile.

"Yes. And you're okay with this?"

"Amy, I'm a little … okay, a lot, surprised, but we can do this. We've done it four times before. And Charlie can have a sibling close in age to play with."

"But what about money? And my age is a pretty big factor – Something can go wrong. This wasn't planned, what are we supposed to do?"

"We can get by with the money we have. We always have. I'm sure your lady doctor will tell you that everything will be fine because of your age. And Amy, none of our kids were planned." That was true – All of Amy's pregnancies had been surprises, and hopefully, their children wouldn't ever know that.

"Bob! And you're right, but can we really handle five kids?"

"Yes, we can. Teddy and PJ will be out of the house soon, so we'll have Gabe, Charlie, and this new one. We can do this."

"I'm choosing to believe you." Amy leaned into Bob, and the two began to cuddle before the morning sickness kicked in again.

The next day, Bob went with his wife to the obstetrician's office to support her. He held her hand as the nurse took a sample for a blood test to confirm the pregnancy and then hurried to the lab. Her obstetrician returned with the results about half an hour later. "Congratulations, Amy and Bob. You're definitely having another baby."

"Wow. Thank you so much. I have several questions for you." Amy proceeded to grill her doctor about all the questions, and luckily, she had them answered.

"Now, would you like to see your baby? I just want to see how far along you are and to find out how the baby is."

"Yeah, we would." Amy cried (which she blamed on hormones) when they saw their baby and heard the heartbeat for the first time. She was estimated to be about seven weeks along, which put the end of the first trimester right around Christmas.

When they got home, Bob hid the ultrasound picture in his wallet. They weren't telling the kids until Amy was past the first trimester because of the risk of miscarriage.

"I think we should tell our family on Christmas and surprise them then. It'll be a great present." She just hoped Gabe didn't freak out like he had done when she and Bob had announced her pregnancy with Charlie. He still had some issues about not being the youngest, but they were gradually fading. At least it would be an easier adjustment period for their current youngest.

"Sounds like a good idea." Bob grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her to him. She giggled as he started kissing her then propositioned her into their bedroom since the kids were all out of the house.

"That's what got us into this position five times." Amy laughed, but followed him in. They enjoyed their time alone because they didn't have it very often. And they definitely wouldn't have much alone time once the new baby came along. They were both excited and worried about the chaos that would ensue after the baby was born.

Things didn't go according to plan – She spilled the news of her pregnancy to Teddy when Christmas almost got ruined and also managed to hurt Teddy's feelings when she hadn't meant to. But luckily, the Duncan's were reunited in time and everyone reacted well to the news that she was pregnant again. That had surprised both Amy and Bob since they had been expecting someone to experience a meltdown, but they figured that'd come later.

It was after the new year started that Bob and Amy decided they had to make sure they never had any more kids. He went in for a vasectomy that worked, and the Duncan's were safe from there on out.

At the beginning of summer, Bob and Amy welcomed their fifth and final child, a daughter they named Isabella Taylor Duncan. Teddy immediately started calling her by her middle name because she liked it better, but everyone else referred to her by her first name. To make matters even worse, PJ nicknamed her Bella and Charlie shortened her younger sister's name to Ella, a habit that Gabe picked up for some unknown reason. It was extremely confusing, but the family rolled with it.

Amy and Bob wouldn't have traded their family for anything, even though nothing had gone according to plan. Plans never tended to work for the Duncan's, a lesson that their five children ended up learning.

Teddy's videos for Charlie continued, and she even included Isabella in them. She wanted to help her younger sisters. Charlie and Isabella needed the good luck and wisdom that Teddy imparted to them each week.

Amy and Bob were happy that their kids had each other, and decided that they really didn't mind the way life surprised them.

Their five surprises had been the best things to ever happen to them.


End file.
